


Over a Candlelight

by ariniad (devvari)



Series: Corporate AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Corporate! AU, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: Makan siang berdua di bistro ujung jalan, terkadang, tidak perlu obrolan serius.





	Over a Candlelight

Terkadang hal yang bisa Akashi Seijuurou nikmati dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah hal-hal yang sederhana.

Seperti bermain shogi dengan Midorima di jam kantor yang serta-merta menambah beban kerja Mayuzumi, atau menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai Kagami, atau jadwal makan siang bersama Nijimura di café baru dan menarik, seperti ini.

Biasanya mereka akan berjalan kaki jika tempat yang dituju tidak terlalu jauh (dan biasanya memang tidak kecuali untuk rencana makan malam) dan Akashi pula menikmati sesi percakapan yang selalu bercabang ke banyak hal selama perjalanan, penat jadi tak terasa.

Nijimura adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang tak sengaja ia temui kembali begitu ia mengakuisi perusahaan obat-obatan. Di malam gala untuk donatur dan investor yang peduli dengan visi perusahaan, ia menangkap Nijimura dengan mulut terbuka duduk di salah satu meja tak jauh dari podium tempatnya berdiri. Membiarkan Nijimura memegang siku lengannya dan berbicara begitu bersemangat karena mungkin, mungkin, dirinya di masa sekolah menengah tidak benar-benar menghilang.

Dari sana ia pula mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi Ayah Nijimura tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dihadapi mendiang Ibunya, dan mereka sering bertukar pesan setelah itu.

Makan siang bersama di hari kerja adalah jadwal tetap, sementara makan malam lebih sering terjadi dua-tiga kali sebulan dan hanya di akhir pekan. Pun dengan itu Akashi tak begitu keberatan. Midorima nampak lega ia punya teman bicara selain dirinya atau Kuroko, dan Akashi mendecak tidak terima Midorima menduga bahwa ia tidak punya orang lain yang bisa diajak bicara selain mereka. Midorima diam lama sebelum berkata,

“Bicara soal bisnis, ya. Kau tidak pernah sadar seberapa tertutup kau itu soal dirimu sendiri.”

Dan Akashi tidak benar-benar punya balasan yang tepat. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan diam saja menerima kata-kata seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk setengah menekan Midorima dengan mengingatkan tentang batas waktu laporan yang ia kerjakan untuk penelitiannya. Mengabaikan. Akashi ahli soal itu.

“Akashi, apa kau sudah selesai memilih menu?”

Tanpa sadar ia sudah memegang buku menu terlalu lama dan berdeham pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan lelaki di depannya dan Nijimura mengangguk, memanggil pelayan dengan lambaian tangan.

“Kak Shuu!”

Pelayan muda di hadapan mereka menepuk telapak tangan di depan mulut akibat ketidak profesionalannya menyapa pelanggan tanpa berpikir, dan Nijimura hanya tertawa.

“Hei, Hikari. Sebelum kau berpikir macam-macam, tidak, aku tak tahu kau kerja di sini. Lagipula, seberapa banyak kerja sambilanmu, sih?”

Gadis bernama Hikari itu hanya meringis kecil bahkan ketika matanya bertemu dengan Akashi. Ia mengambil pulpen dari saku dan mulai menyiapkan notes. “Kerja sambilanku jumlahnya normal, kok. Ah, menu apa saja yang ingin dinikmati?”

Selesai Hikari mencatat pesanan mereka, Nijimura hanya menyengir lebar sembari menatap Hikari menjauh. Semakin lebar begitu menangkap pertanyaan dari alis Akashi yang terangkat naik. “Adik perempuanku. Ia baru mulai kuliah tahun ini dan bersikeras untuk membiayai uang kuliahnya sendiri. Sangat mandiri, huh?”

“Mulia sekali.” Akashi menghembuskan napas lega sebelum ia menyadari untuk apa. Ia bahkan kaget dengan tindakannya, yang bisa dibilang terlalu impulsif untuk orang sepertinya.

“Ia lumayan keras kepala.” Tawa Nijimura renyah. “Heran mirip siapa.”

“Aku bisa menduga sedikit siapa kiranya.”

“Oi!”

Minuman mereka datang pertama kali dengan pemberitahuan kalau makanan yang mereka pesan akan siap dalam beberapa menit. Hikari memerhatikan mereka berdua lama sebelum tanpa peringatan menjatuhkan bom.

“Kalian kencan?”

Nijimura hampir menyemprotkan kopi yang baru saja ia sesap ke sepanjang pinggir meja namun kopi itu terlanjur masuk ke saluran yang salah. Akashi ingin sekali menepuk pundak Nijimura jika saja ia duduk di sampingnya.

“Ngomong apa kamu?!” Di sela-sela batuknya, Nijimura mati-matian berkata.

Hikari mengangkat bahu. “Terlalu intim untuk dibilang makan siang bareng doang.”

Nijimura menganga dengan alis bertaut yang bisa dikatakan _imut_ , sebelum raut wajahnya serius. “Respek, Hikari. Bisa jadi pria yang ada di depanku ini akan memimpin dokter peneliti terbaik yang bisa menemukan obat terapi untuk Ayah dan orang-orang lain di masa mendatang.”

Kini giliran Hikari yang berwajah longgar karena syok. Buru-buru membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka beberapa kali.

“Mohon maaf sudah mengganggu makan siang kalian.” Ujarnya menyesal ketika bertatapan dengan Akashi. Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

“Tidak masalah, Hikari-kun.”

Hikari meringis. “Nampaknya hidangan kalian sudah siap. ” Buru-buru pergi walau berusaha untuk terlihat wajar. Sayang sang kakak sudah keburu kesal.

“Berandal...”

“Ah, Nijimura-san, kuharap kau tidak terlalu keras pada Hikari-kun selepas ini.”

“Akashi, tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku memang akan men—” Nijimura terdiam. Akashi nampak santai bahkan terkesan semringah. Ia berpikir si pria berambut merah muda itu akan sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan adiknya, dan sudah berniat untuk meminta maaf atas nama sang adik dan menyentil dahi Hikari begitu pulang, namun Akashi hanya bersikap begitu biasa, dengan sorot mata yang seperti biasa pula, dan Nijimura tak tahu apa ia perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya atau tidak.

Jadi ia bertanya, “Kau yakin?”

Akashi menaikkan alis tak paham. “Tentu? Hikari-kun belum terlalu mengenalku, lagipula.”

“Ah, benar juga.” Nijimura melengos. “Sekalipun dulu aku sering membawamu ke rumah tapi mereka memang tidak pernah melihatmu begitu jelas jadi wajar saja.”

Akashi terbatuk pelan. Nijimura menoleh.

“Tak apa, Akashi?”

“Tidak apa-apa, Nijimura-san.”

 

 

Makanan mereka datang dan bunyi denting gelas kaca mau pun sendok dan garpu lebih mendominasi. Nasi goreng pedas untuk Nijimura dan bistik dada ayam beserta kentang tumbuk untuk Akashi. Pelanggan lain berlalu-lalang dan duduk di sekitar, memulai konversasi mereka sendiri. Tawa renyah di meja ujung dekat konter kasir dan batuk keras di sudut ruangan.

Akashi tidak memerhatikan, hanya daun telinganya yang begitu sensitif mendengar, menangkap suara-suara sekecil apa pun. Bunyi kunyahan pelan dari mulut Nijimura mau pun kaki yang berganti melipat dari kanan ke kiri. Sebagian dirinya begitu ingin mengangkat pandangan dan memerhatikan dengan kedua belah mata, namun Akashi tidak yakin apa ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresi mukanya saat itu.

Emosi itu rumit.

“Menu di sini lumayan, kan?”

Akashi mendongak dan senyuman secerah matahari menyambutnya. Perlu kontrol luar biasa dari seorang Kaisar untuk tidak meleleh, untuk tidak mengubah postur tubuh dan topeng muka. Ia belajar hingga ke benua Eropa namun tak ada satu pun mata kuliah yang mengajarkan bagaimana cara mengendalikan perasaan di saat fana merah jambu melanda. Akashi tidak siap.

Ia mencoba membalas senyum dan berharap perasaannya tak meruap keluar.

“Aku tidak menyarankan bistro ini karena adikku bekerja di sini.” Nijimura tertawa. “Hanya saja sejak pertama kali makan di tempat ini dengan kolega dari perusahaanku, aku sudah berniat untuk kembali dan mencoba menu-menu lain. Simpelnya, sejauh ini varian menunya belum ada yang mengecewakanku.”

Akashi mengarahkan pandangan ke pada kentang tumbuk yang ia mainkan dengan sendoknya. “Aku juga tidak punya komplain.”

“Tapi dari tadi kau cuma memainkan makananmu, Akashi.”

“Aku sedang memakannya, Nijimura-san.”

“Hem...” Gumam Nijimura tak percaya. Akashi tertawa di balik tangan yang sedang memegang sendok. Nijimura menangkap tangannya dan menggerakkan sendok yang ia genggam menciduk kentang tumbuk yang lalu ia cekokkan ke bibir Akashi. Badan Akashi bergetar menahan geli, juga berusaha menghindar dari invasi Nijimura.

Gaduh di meja mereka menjadi satu dengan hiruk-pikuk meja-meja lain. Gelak tawa mau pun sahutan nyaring, bunyi peralatan makan juga kubus es yang tersisa dari gelas yang tandas. Nijimura menyapu sisa kentang tumbuk yang menempel di sudut bibir Akashi dengan ibu jari, dan Akashi menutupi rasa malu dengan menoleh ke samping juga menutup sebagian muka sembari tersenyum.

 

Makan siang berdua di bistro ujung jalan, terkadang, tidak perlu obrolan serius.

 

 

**selesai.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m thirsty. Akashi as well. (ini berasa kayak penistaan)
> 
> Karena aku ga kreatif jadi manjang-manjangin prompt dari karya AU yang kubuat untuk **[Limitless Zine](https://kurobasfanzine.tumblr.com/)**. Tolong support Zine nya! Preorder di [sini](http://kurobasfanzine.storenvy.com/).
> 
> (Shoutout to Fourtwnty for their amazing song!!)
> 
> Terima kasih!


End file.
